Reinstated! (part 1)
After years of being decommissioned, the G.I. Joe team is reinstated to fight the threat of Cobra. Issue Summary Southern Florida: The Everglades. At the Dreadnok Syndicate compound, a Ninja sporting the Arashikage tattoo on his forearm, is spying on a couple of Dreadnoks. After listening to them talk, and killing an alligator, the ninja then leaps to a tree and leaves. The ninja then travels to a cabin in the High Sierras. He talks to a man he refers to as the "Silent Master," explains that he has finished his task, and hands over a disk of information. The "Silent Master" then takes the disc to a secret room. He establishes a communication with Agent Hauser and transmits the data to him. Agent Hauser(Duke) then tells the Silent Master (Snake-Eyes) that Homecoming is in two days. At an undisclosed location in Washington D.C., Duke shows a group satellite photos from the Middle East and Cuba of Cobra vehicles and troops. However, the most disturbing photo was taken at the Everglades Compound. it was a picture of Cobra Commander, back again in the United States. Duke then asks those there if they would be willing to become G.I. Joe again. All present (Flint, Scarlett, Roadblock, Shipwreck, and Snake-Eyes) say yes. They then start reacquainting themselves "with some old friends." (i.e. the Cobra high command) After going over intel and filling out paperwork, Shipwreck, Flint and Roadblock decide to go out to eat and catch up on old times. They invite Snake-Eyes and Scarlett, but the two of them just stand there looking at each other. Feeling awkward, Shipwreck and the reast leave. Snake-Eyes and Scarlett continue just looking at each other. Finally Scarlett slaps Snake-Eyes across the face and walks away. Back at the Dreadnok compound, Cobra Commander is having a meeting with Tomax, Xamot, Major Bludd, Dr. Mindbender, and the Baroness. Zartan asks Cobra Commander why he's holding the meeting and why they should be impressed. Tomax and Xamot ask him how this will be beneficial to their company, Extensive Enterprises. And Baroness asks him where he has gathered troops from. Cobra Commander explains how he has gained his forces and then reveals his new weapon, a nano-machine. He explains that the "nanites" are capable of reproducing and spreading over the country in mere weeks. As he's explaining, Destro bursts into the room accompanied by some of his personal Iron Grenadiers. An Iron Grenadier knocks out the Cobra troop. Destro then apologizes for the brash interuption and sits next to Baroness. Meanwhile, across the country, Stalker, Gung Ho, Wild Bill, Lady Jaye, Dusty, Mainframe, Rock 'n Roll, Jinx, Spirit, and Bazooka all receive a call into the reinstated G.I. Joe. Bazooka however is severely overweight and doesn't rejoin. At the Wright Patterson Air Force Base in Dayton, Ohio, Hawk and Duke are speaking to the new G.I. Joe force (Green Shirts). When Hawk sees the ninja, he goes ballistic. He says he would not repeat the "Ninja Force" recruitment. Duke explains that his codename is Kamakura and he was a former pupil of Snake-Eyes and an agent of Duke's "current department." Hawk then says that there's always room for an exception. Hawk and Duke then leave and discuss the threat of Cobra. Hawk tells Duke that Hawk is now part of the Jugglers in order to keep tabs on them. At the Cobra High Command meeting, Destro insults Cobra Commander by saying his plan "is the most imbecilic plan" he's ever heard. Cobra Commander and Destro then go at it until Cobra Commander tells Destro he would like to see him try and run Cobra. Destro mutters "perhaps I shall." Cobra Commander tries to catch him on it, and then puts him in his place. Flint, Shipwreck, and Roadblock are at a restaurant in Washington D.C. discussing what happened between Snake-Eyes and Scarlett. Flint explains that three weeks before the wedding, Snake-Eyes left and retreated to his cabin in the high Sierras. Shipwreck then comments about Lady Jaye and Flint's wedding. Shipwreck threw up on Flint's Aunt Betty. Cobra Commander is then turning in for the day. One of his women, "Candy," begins to help him "relax." She then knees him in the groin and kicks him in the head. Destro enters the room and congratulates "Lilian" on her fine work. Cobra Commander calls in his Crimson Guard to seize Destro, however the guards turn on Cobra Commander instead. Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors Items of note *'First Appearances:' Kamakura, James Destro, Lilian Osborne. *Contains a special dedication to Larry Hama. *Originally solicited as the first of a four-issue mini-series. Footnotes Category:Devil's Due issues